Honcho
Honcho is a recurring major antagonist who first appears in the episode Highwire? More Like Haywired, Part 1. Biography Honcho goes deep undercover as the ringmaster at the Riverdale Shrine until he first battles against Christopher who easily and very quickly defeats him in a dangerously timed battle as the last battle of Honcho's very first appearance is timed on the highwire until he nearly died from falling from the height they were both up to in the facility. A large total of six months have passed in between his first appearance and the five-part special event titled Enemy's Orders, he is revealed to be alive and well as he is also revealed to be the overall leader of the enemy organization that Christopher faces off against for the first time. In the second part of the event, Honcho tries forcing Christopher to obey him and betray The Federal Organization for a set of missions but he manages to trick him into thinking that he was really working for the enemy but Honcho later hears about his agents being arrested by The Federal Organization only that first night. In the third part, Honcho monitors Christopher's movements in order to find out if he was the mole who arrested his agents in the previous part of the event which later turns out to be accurate as Christopher's cover is blown and he is then forced to make a very difficult decision on whether to protect his girlfriend or save himself from being eliminated by the enemy! In the fourth part of the event, Christopher is locked up by the enemy with nearly no escape as Alice is enlisted to go deep undercover to plan out a rescue mission which works as Honcho and Christopher face each other in the end of the fourth part of the event. In the final part of the five-part event, Christopher and Honcho have a dangerous battle with their respective teams on standby with the battle coming very close with Honcho finally losing yet another fight as he is then arrested by The Federal Organization in the end of the event along with his agents. Physical Appearance Honcho is a tall, muscular, man who always wears a fedora, sunglasses, a trench coat, and even long brown pants with brown boots with a large red necklace with a large letter K for KGB. In the episodes Ravager Undercover Part 1, Ravager Undercover Part 2, Ravager Undercover Part 3, The Enemy Walks In, Trust Me, etc. he is still locked up in The Federal Organization's prison as he is seen wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, long brown boots and a prison leg brace under his right pant leg which is placed on his right leg. Personality Honcho is at first, a ruthless foe before the episode Enemy's Orders Part 5, which is when his personality changes to that of a prisoner. Honcho is currently intent of escaping from jail in order to seek revenge on The Federal Organization for his longtime imprisonment. Quotes Relationships Skills Trivia * Honch first appears as a ruthless enemy especially in a deadly fight against Christopher in the one-hour special event during the middle and ending of the episode. * According to the show's creator, in his second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth appearances in the five-part special event titled Enemy's Orders, where he appears as the main antagonist again. * Honch only fights in hand to hand combat against Christopher throughout all of his appearances, meaning that either Honch can just as easily take down the other spies, or he just considers Christopher his number one threatening foe. Appearances Season 3 * Haywired (First Appearance; Main Antagonist) * Enemy's Orders Part 1 * Enemy's Orders Part 2 * Enemy's Orders Part 3 * Enemy's Orders Part 4 * Enemy's Orders Part 5 Season 4 * Carlos Rebounds Part 1 * Carlos Rebounds Part 2 Season 5 * [ * [ * [ * [ * ] Season 6 * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] * ] Character History Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Villains